


New Year, New Standing

by Saltier_Than_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Kiss, amedot - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltier_Than_Pearl/pseuds/Saltier_Than_Pearl
Summary: It's 2017! Amethyst wants to show Peridot how to celebrate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please enjoy it as much as you can, even if it is bad,(which it probably is)

It was nearly time for the new year, and Amethyst was alone for this one, for now at least. Steven went with Greg, and Pearl and Garnet were off on some mission, but they didn't need her for this one, so she stayed behind. It's not like Amethyst cared, she invited Peridot over to celebrate with her. She would be arriving soon so Amethyst put up the last bit of decorations.

"Huh, that's weird. I don't usually put this much effort, that's weird." she thought to herself

* * *

Peridot was ready to go to the temple, and was a little more than excited, but she chose not to show it. Being able to spend the day with her favorite gem made her feel giddy inside, almost like she felt something for her. Obviously admiration for her status and she secretly felt closer to Amethyst because they both had something in common, being defective. Well, this made for an interesting friendship, Peridot had always felt that there was something more to them.

Peridot just couldn't put her gem on it. It might happen later. Wow, she was already at the temple, albeit later than she predicted, still early enough.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen." Peridot told herself

* * *

_*Knock Knock Knock_

Oh, there she is. Amethyst went to open the door for her.

"Peri! Come in, come in." Greeted Amethyst. "Hello Amethyst, thank you for inviting me into your home." Peridot said, "So, what do we do on "New Year's Day"

"You just get together and remember what you did throughout the year, like when we first met or something, or going to the Kindergarden. Something like that" explained Amethyst. "So that's it, us gems live a long time, a year is nothing to us Amethyst." Said Peridot

"But Peri, that's not the point. It's not about how long you live, but the experiences that you go through. You have a lot to know about Earth culture." she said, "But let's just enjoy this."

"Yes, I suppose that we have been through a lot since the Earth has achieved a full rotation around the Sun, so lets participate in this celebration!" exclaimed Peridot "Yeah, that's the spirit Dot! Oh, it's almost time lets go." Mentioned Ames.

Peridot was wondering how this 'New Year's' would affect her, but it did make Amethyst happy, so it couldn't be all that bad right. After all, when it came to Earth culture, Amethyst was the gem to call. Also she didn't have anything else to do, and watching Paulette on Camp Pining Hearts was sickening, and when Amethyst said that she could come over, she took up the offer.

They were sitting in Steven's room looking at his T.V., and the ball in Times Square was going down

"10, 9, 8, 7..." Peridot, although having never experienced the tradition, she got really into it, and Amethyst admired it and thought she was adorkably cute when she was chanting the countdown. Wait what, she could not have feelings for Peridot, right, well, that could wait for later. "4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY 2017!"

Amethyst and Peridot now screaming in joy at the thought of a new year, then without thinking about it, Amethyst grabbed Peridot into a hug, and planted a kiss on her lips. Amethyst just realized what she did, and it set off the new year in an embarrassing light for her. "Oh gosh, Peri, I'm s- sorry, it j-just kinda happened, you know."

Peridot was just kind of in shock, surprised, and, was there joy in her. "Amethyst-"

"What, are you mad P-dot?" Amethyst asked, wondering what her answer would be

"Mad, why would I be mad? I'm ecstatic!" Peridot told her.

"Wait, what?" Amethyst wondered, thinking why was she not having one of her temper tantrums, which she also found cute (dang it Ames, keep it together).

"Amethyst you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that 'kissing' thing for, probably since the drill incident and after I apologized a couple months ago."

"Wow."

"Consider this your late 'Christmas' present" said Peridot, before she planted a firm kiss on Amethyst.

"That is how Christmas presents are, right?" Peri asked

"How about I tell you after this" and with that, They were just there enjoying each others embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea, and it took me probably 30 minutes to write. I'm thinking of making this a series, let me know if you would want that.


End file.
